Smile
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: “Night mama. I won’t forget to smile anymore.” Rini whispered. A motherSerenaUsagi and daughterRiniChibiUsa fic. I think some of you have experienced this before. A dedicated fic to my mother. Hope you like it. COMPLETE!


A dedicated fic to my own mother, hope you like it. Song words are in _Italic._

Translation to "Smile" will be at the end of the chapter. SMILE from FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE.

* * *

'_Huh? Why do I hear crying? Who's crying?' _

Serena woke up to the sound of sniffling and whimpering. 'What the…?' Serena thought as she groggily opened her eyes. She turned to her bedside clock and saw that it was 5 am, 'Wow. It's early.' Serena thought as she sat up and tried to get out of bed, only to feel small arms wrap tightly around her middle.

_anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara  
watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara_

"What?" the soldier of love thought as she turned her head to her left, only to see Rini crying in her sleep and clinging onto her. "Rini?" Serena whispered. Rini whimpered a little before whispering, "Mama…mama…" in her sleep as tears trickled down her face.

_arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo  
anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo_

"Serena…Rini is dreaming about her mother. Who is your future self," Luna explained sleepily as she was partly woken from Rini's soft cries.

"Oh…" Serena whispered as she sat up a little. As minutes passed and Luna fell back asleep, Serena tried to think of something to help make Rini sleep peacefully without waking her up. Suddenly Rini snapped opened her eyes. _'Too late,' _Serena thought as Rini sniffed and wiped her face as she got up.

_tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo  
chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru_

"Hi Rini…" Serena said softly to her future daughter. "You ok?" The pink-haired girl sniffed again and shook her head. "I…had a bad dream." She said. "I see…" Serena said; she understood what Rini was going through. "Mind telling me about it? Maybe I can help." Serena softly asked.

_kyori de ite ne……_

"Okay…" Rini mumbled as she took a tissue from the box Serena held out to her and blew her nose. "I was dreaming that mama…you…was put into that enchanted sleep again and that Diamond went and took you in your vulnerable state…" She explained each detail of her nightmare as her future mother listened. When she was done, Serena was holding Rini, who was in tears once again, "I-I thought I lost y-you again. A-and that it was all m-my fault."

As Rini cried, Serena hugged her daughter close and whispered soothing words to her. "Shh…don't cry Rini, it's alright. I'm here, I always will be." Serena whispered. Rini looked up at her, and Serena's heart wrenched at the look on the girl's tear stained face.

smile smile  
itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

"But what if that DOES happen? What if the others can't help you? What if Papa can't help you? What if-?" Rini was interrupted by Serena putting her finger on her lips. "That won't happen, okay? I'll never leave you and nobody can take me away from you. I'll always be by your side." Serena whispered as Rini's cries were reduced to hiccups and sniffling.  
_  
smile smile  
shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo _

"But…" Rini started, however, Serena silenced her with a shake of her head. "No. No more crying. I promise you Rini. No one, not anybody, will be able to take me away; alright? I'll be here, forever and for always, with you and the others and Darien. Ok?" Serena firmly said as she wiped the tears away from Rini's face. "I promise you. Now, will you smile for me? I hate it when you cry."

smile smile  
ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever

Rini hiccupped and tried to smile, but found that it was hard after having that horrible nightmare. "I can't…I can't smile right now, mama." Rini whispered as tears threatened to fall again. "It's hard."  
_  
N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba  
hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai _

Serena sighed. "Oh Rini…I give my word as a sailor soldier and a mother, that I will never _ever _be put in that state again. I also promise you that I'll never leave you again." As Serena said this, she looked straight into her daughter's eyes and gave her the most loving and caring look she could give. That made Rini ease up a little.

tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you  
onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo

"Really and truly?" Rini asked. Serena smiled, Rini should know better than to ask that. "Yes. Really and truly," She said with a sincere look. "Now…"

se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru  
chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte  
ai wo kizamu

_  
_"Will you try your hardest to smile for me now?" Serena asked Rini.

smile smile  
itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

Rini nodded as she soon as she felt that Serena meant what she was saying. The girl sniffed one last time before trying one more time. Serena felt that Rini was still doubtful and hugged her close. "Think of happy memories and what will come in the future. Not what would have happened, alright?" She instructed.  
_  
smile smile  
shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
smile smile  
ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru _

Rini nodded again and closed her eyes. Remembering all the good times she had and has with the others. Her mind wandered off to the future and remembered her father and future scouts in Crystal Tokyo, and her mother. Rini's lips twitched a little at the sides as she thought of her mother. Neo-Queen Serenity always watched out for her and comforted her in her sad times.  
_  
egao wasurenai yo  
I cannot live without you forever  
smile smile  
itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo  
smile smile _

Rini smiled. A true smile as she remembered that Neo-Queen Serenity was Serena, and the Serena was Neo-Queen Serenity. _'She is a lot like mama in the future.' _Rini thought. _'She never likes seeing my cry like mama. She always comforts me like mama. Like what she's doing now. Mama always does that when I need her love.' _So with that last thought, Rini fell into a deep sleep. No more nightmares and crying.

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo  
smile smile

Serena looked down at her sleeping daughter. A soft and content smile on her face, Serena smiled as she placed her daughter's head back on her pillow, covered her with the blanket, and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Rini. Love you." 

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru  
egao wasurenai yo

Serena straightened up and looked back at her clock and noticed it was 6 am. Her parents would be up soon, and they would be VERY surprised at her already up and about. As she went to leave the room, she took one last look at Rini before closing the door. A big smile was now on Rini's face, as if she heard Serena's previous words. "Night mama. I won't forget to smile anymore." Rini whispered, then falling into slumber again.  
_  
I cannot live without you forever  
_

Did you like it? Just a Mother/Daughter moment, I had this moment with my mom a long time ago, it's a wonder how I remembered it since it happened when I was 3. Anyway, here's the translation to smile:

If the sky was crying for you  
I'll turn into a sea and embrace it  
even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map  
your back is the signpost for me now

Like the moon and sun, even when near or far  
please be close enough to capture my light  
Smile Smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
Smile Smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
Smile Smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights

I won't forget to Smile  
I cannot live without you forever  
N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday  
we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary

Like that secret, unstoping clock that noone knows  
The two continues to move on the same face  
I dream about your long hand  
the small hand overlaps to deepen the love  
Smile Smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever

Smile Smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
Smile Smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to Smile  
I cannot live without you forever

Smile Smile  
watch me always, watch me forever whenever  
Smile Smile  
want to believe, want to feel it forever  
Smile Smile  
being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights  
I won't forget to Smile  
I cannot live without you forever

Bye now.


End file.
